guardians of remnant
by Ancient precursor
Summary: when a group of dungeon delving adventurers get stuck in remnant thing's are bound to change as they embark on a new adventure
1. a strange new world

so this based on my current dd campaign using the same characters from the campaign and as you know dd is owned by wizards of the coast and rwby is property of rooster teeth that said let's get started

We begin our story in a large room at the bottom of a dungeon where our heroes, the guardians, have just finished their battle against the dracolich, Chimney.

"Alright that was the last room," said a man with shoulder length blonde hair, a light beard and appeared to be in his mid twenties wearing a yellow robe continuing with, "is everyone ok?"

"No, Halovar! I'm melting from the acid the dragon sprayed onto me," spoke another of the guardians in a sarcastic voice. He is a bugbear with permanent snarl, long, shaggy hair, and is wearing a robe.

"Your alright Thrakk don't complain. But really, before we go further roll call! Argith," Halovar called out to his party.

"I'm fine," said a dark elf wearing half plate armor and cloak.

Halovar continued the roll call, "Keyzanna."

"All good," said a short wood elf wearing a chain shirt clutching a harp.

Halovor nodded to the woof elf before continuing, "Calista."

"I-im good" stuttered a purple tiefling dressed in a cloak and leather armor.

Halovar gave the half demon girl a smile before turning to the scowling goblinoid wizard,"Thrakk is Bash still ok?"

The bugbear mutters something in goblin to his sister, a massive,12 foot tall, albino bugbear who can only speak in the goblin language. She simply nodded to Thrakk.

Thrakk nodded back to his older sibling, someone of perspective could spot some resentment in his eyes as he answered, "She's Fine."

Halovar turned to the final member of the group saying, "And last but not least Kratos!".

"Aye, I'm fine. let's get this over with so I can get back to drinking!" said the mountain of mussels himself Kratos, an eight foot tall goliath decked out in full plate armor brandishing an axe.

"Alright! Let's go get this sword and get out here," said Halovar as the party entered the next room and there it was the artifact they came to find. In the room it was like a picture from a fairy tale. Excalibur, the holy sword, lied in the open to claim by those worthy of its power. With this the guardians could finally have the firepower to tale Grimm Dundragon, warlock of the goddess of hate.

"So that's Excalibur. I thought it would be shinier, not that Impressive," remarked Thrakk, unimpressed by the very powerful artifact. Not like he could use the blade being both a wizard and very open immoral necromancer.

"So who's going to pull the sword from the stone?" asked Keyzanna, being a bard she preferred the string to the blade.

"I suppose I will," said Halovar as the young half elf stepped up he put his hands around the hilt of the sword and began to pull as he did the party heard, "You who have drawn the sword shall now undergo the test of worthiness!"

The room then flashed with a blinding light that teleported the party out of the room along with a darker presence unnoticed by the guardians.

"Ahhhhhh, my head. Where am I!" said Halovar as he looked around him.

It was night and he found himself in a strange forest. The half elf then noticed Excalibur next to him and he went to pick it up when the sword spoke.

"You Halovar Oakenheel have drawn me from the stone and now must prove yourself worthy to be my master!" came a voice dripping with grand righteousness.

"Where are we? How do I prove I'm worthy?" Halovar asked.

"That is for you to discover. You will receive no aid from me until I think you have earned it!" excalibur said going silent. Halovar then strapped the sword to his side and began to think out loud.

"Ok. Ok. I need to find the other's, but where to start," Halovar began wondering in a direction and it was at that moment he looked up to find the moon. He was shocked, to say the least, to see that it was shattered. His mind was racing with what could have caused this. High magic? Possibly a god? Whatever the reason he needed to regroup with his party. It was them he heard explosions to the west.

"That's probably Thrakk. Either he's in danger or he's angry. Could be both." said the monk as he followed the sound to be met with a very livid bugbear.

"Curse Deus, and the rest of the gods, they're probably behind this all, I know it!" yelled Thrakk as he blasted another rock with a fireball.

"Finished with your little tantrum Thrakk?" asked Halovar with a cheeky grin.

"NO!" screamed the wizard as he blasted apart another bolder the said dejected, "Yes."

"Good, because we need to find the other's now," Halovar said before continuing "Apparently this is part of test from pulling out Excalibur," the monk motioned to the sky "Have you;" but he was cut off

"Seen the moon? Yes I have! One of the many, many things I'm stressed about, right now," said the bugbear.

"Thrakk it will be ok, we'll find the other's pass excalibur's test, put the moon back together, and be home in time for lunch," said Halovar matter of factly.

"I just have a question for god, any of them. WHYYYY," Thrakk screamed to the sky falling to his knees.

As he calmed down the two noticed that they were surrounded by glowing red eyes in the treeline as several large black bear-like creatures emerged.

"UHH, you wouldn't happen to be related to these guys would you Thrakk,'' Halovar joked.

"Yes, yes. You're very funny, Halovar," Thrakk retorted tiredly.

"Ok. I'll take the seven on the left and you take the seven on the right" Halovar commanded.

"Screw you! i'll take eight," exclaimed Thrakk.

"That's the spirit Thrakk," Halovar said, beginning the fight as the creatures charged Thrakk who immediately flew into the air after casting fly and began to pelt the monsters with fire bolts. While Halovar was busy dodging the creature's attacks he slammed his staff into a group of them and finished the group with a blast of ki.

"I think that's the last of them, but what are they?" said Halovar as they baffled the young half elf. He had seen many strange monsters in his life, including some of his party, but nothing quite like these creatures.

"I don't know and I don't particularly care," said Thrakk as he went to harvest parts of the creatures for magical testing, but before he had the chance the body dissolved into black.

"What! First we get stuck out here and now I can't carve the monsters up. What kind of horrible place is this," Thrakk said angrily.

"Let's just find the other's and hopefully we won't run into any more of these things," said Halovar as they walked to find their companions, little did they know that an old crow was watching.

So that's going to the first chapter it's my first one so I apologize if it's not that good but maybe you can help me improve well see ya


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2

In another part of the forest we find Argith, the dark elf ranger, alongside a summed wolf to help him track down his allies. He knew that they where no no longer in their homeland, Terabellom. As a horizon walker he knew what it felt like to travel between worlds. He had been following a trail he was sure was made by that goliath and sure enough he found the drunk digging through his bag of holding.

"There you are! I could smell the whiskey from a mile away," Argith said as he walked into clearing taking off his hood.

"Heyyy buddy, come on have a seat. I just found even more whiskey that I didn't know I had," slurred Kratos as he offered a bottle to ranger. Under normal circumstances he would have obliged, but they were in uncharted territory and commiseration would have to wait. He had already encountered a number of strange dark beasts. While they weren't hard to put down, he was worried more powerful monster's or even people could be about.

"No, not now Kratos we need to find the others, we are definitely not in our world so drinking will have to wait till we find the rest of the party, '' replied Argith as he recalled the last time they split, involving an army of angry elves and a fariy forest, suffice to say he now knows that you never split the party.

"Ahh quit yer worrying! I haven't found anything dangerous in this forest since we got here," as Kratos said that a herd of wolf-like creatures emerged from the treeline.

"You were saying," said Argith.

"What, them? They aren't dangerous, bunch of babies really," Kratos replied. He then pulled a half full barrel of whiskey out of the bag of holding and threw it into the crowd covering the creatures in the viscous liquid.

"You know what to do," Kratos said towards Argith.

Argith nodded as he drew an arrow engulfed in lightning. He fired, not only electrocuting the target but also igniting the whiskey burning them.

"See what I tell ya. They can't even survive one barrel bombing," said the drunken goliath as Thrakk and Halovar entered the clearing drawn to the explosion.

"Ah good we found you two. Have any idea where we are Argith?" asked Halovar. The two elves gave each other a respectful nod as their companions did the same.

"We aren't in Terabellom, that's for sure. Not a pocket dimension though, there is a moon. We are definitely in another world," said Argith

"Oh good, just like the other guy who traveled to our world from another perfect," whined Thrakk, as the talk of dimensional travel reminded him of the man who murdered his family, namely his hag grandmother, Mojo. The bugbear shuddered at the thought of both the murderous dimension hopper and women who turned him into what is.

"Well I guess that would explain all the bizarre monsters we've been seeing," said Halovar as Kratos absentmindedly drinking. At that moment the rest of their companions, Bash, Keyzanna, and Calista joined them.

"Oh, how very nice of you three to join. Now we can get down to our first order of business" Halovar said happily.

"What would that be,'' questioned Keyzanna.

"Getting out of these woods, of course, and finding some civilization while we're at it," said Halovar

"Well it just so happens that we found a river. If we follow it. I'm sure we can find a town of some sort," replied Keyzanna, the bard feeling proud of herself flashing a smug smile toward the rest of the party.

At this point Qrow had seen enough. He had told Ozpin about this odd bunch. The man decided that he wanted to meet them and fortunately they were heading for the meeting point. He took a quick sip from his flask and continued to follow them.

After a few minutes of walking the party had made it to yet another clearing. However this was different as the wind had begun to pick up a lot. Once the party looked up they saw why. A massive machine they've never seen before was deciding to land. Out of it stepped two people. An old man and a woman. The woman had blond hair tied in a bun wearing a cape of sorts, the man was dressed in a black suit with a green shirt underneath with grey hair and glasses.

He stepped forth and said to the group, "Hello. I believe we have much to discuss."


	3. expostiton with the guardians

Chapter 3: exposition with the guardians

To say Halovar was having a whirlwind of a day would be an understatement. He already was living a life no one would call normal. He and his party were chosen by the gods to embark on a quest to save their world and now he had been thrown into a whole new world. Now he stood in a tower in a structure so large that it could rival the castle of Camelot itself.

"So let's get down to business first, introductions. I'm Professor Ozpin and this is my associate Glynda Goodwitchm who exactly are all of you?" asked ozpin.

"Well, we are the Guardians of Terabellom, My name is Halovar, that's Thrakk, Argith, Kratos, Keyzanna, Calista, and Bash". Said the monk as he gestured to the group of adventurers

Ozpin continued taking a sip from his mug, "And what exactly is Terabellom. From what I have been told by my colleague who informed me of your arrival, you're not exactly from here are you?"

Before Halovar could answer, Thrakk spoke up "Of course we aren't! Just look at me, do I look like anything you've ever seen," grumbled the angsty bugbear, "Or, or look at my sister or most of the pointier ears of our group, or the literal demon baby that is Calista clearly you didn't listen very well when this colleague of yours told you about us," Thrakk continued angered by the current situation.

After the goblinoid finished, Glynda chimed in "You would do well to show some respect."

Thrakk opened his mouth again "Why am I going to hurt his feelings, everything is factual."

As he and Glynda glared at each other the words, "Fight fight fight," were chanted by Kratos as Thrakk began to chant a magic incantation.

Before the situation could escalate further Halovar quickly intervened, "Thrakk back off," demanded Halovar as continued, "Kratos, shut up!"

"No, Halovar I," Thrakk began but stopped after receiving a glare from the half elf. The bugbear growled through his teeth as his eyes loomed at the sword carried by the monk.

"Sorry about that. Teenager's, am I right?" chuckled Halovar as the party exchanged various looks. Kratos, Keyzana, and Calista joined the polite chuckle. Bash shakily patted her brother on the head which made the younger bugbear more uncomfortable, if anything. Arigith, by far, was the most business like keeping composure.

Now that shocked both Glynda and Ozpin that this tall, hairy individual was a teenanger.

"I'm sorry did you say teenager?" asked Ozpin.

"Oh, yeah. Thrakk here is only sixteen," Halovar replied, "but anyway back to the topic at hand Terabellom is the kingdom, world even, we're form."'

"So, how did you get here to Remnant then?" asked the old man. So this place is called Remnant thought Halovar.

"Well, that's a long story but basically we were looking for this," Halovar informed as he showed them Excalibur before continuing, "this is excalibur the most powerful weapon in our universe once wielded by king Arthur Pendragon to seal away Grim Dundragon."

To say Ozpin was being overwhelmed by this Info was putting it lightly as he asked, "So what all can this weapon do?"

Halovar answered, "According to the legends it held an astonishing magic power. It could heal all wounds and its name alone struck fear into the hearts of even the fiercest of foes."

Hearing the word magic really got Ozpin's attention. Did these people wield magic? He assumed that Thrakk's fire and Argith's lightning was made from dust perhaps, not.

He had to be sure though so he asked, "so you wouldn't happen to know about dust would you?"

"What do you mean this?" asked Thrakk as he slides his finger across the edge of Ozpin's desk and holds his finger up.

"No. Dust is a source of energy that powers our society and can be used to perform elemental attacks when combined with the right weapon," corrects glynda

"That's dumb why would use a source of energy when you can just do this?" asked Thrakk as he created a ball of fire in his hand, tossing it up and down.

"So you do use magic," said Ozpin.

"Yeah. I thought that was obvious. What are you dumb," Thrakk turned to Kratos saying not quietly enough, "I think he's stupid, we could rob him." The goliath nods to the suggestion of robbery.

"Now, you listen here young man," Glynda began to retort before Ozpin stopped her.

"So do you all have magic?" questioned Ozpin.

"No. I for instance use ki, the life energy that runs through all living things. I use it to enhance my abilities and fire it creating powerful blasts of energy," answered Halovar.

"I see the closest thing we have to that is aura, a manifestation of one's soul that guards us from harm and powers our semblance," replied Ozpin.

"Semblance?" asked Calista.

Ozpin answered the tiefling, "A semblance is an ability unique to each person that huntsmen use to combat the creatures of Grimm."

"So that's what those monsters are called," chimed Argith.

"Indeed and this is Beacon Academy, a school for training huntsmen and huntresses to combat these creatures and protect the world" Ozpin states proudly.

"I see. Well since we are currently stuck here do you think we could stay here?" asked Halovar.

"I don't see why not. In fact, I would like to offer Thrakk a place in this coming school year" replied Oz. Halovar then smirked looking over at Thrakk who was beginning to sink in the chair that he was provided shaking his head back and forth.

"No. No! Halovar I know what you're thinking and I'm saying," Thrakk was cut off as Halovar answered for his companion.

"He would love to join and if it's not too much trouble, maybe I could teach here. I much experience in protecting the world and you've seen my combat capabilities," replied Halovar happily,

"Of course, I'll make arrangements for you to assist Glynda in combat training, you understand I can't have you teaching history or something like that. As for now I'm sure you have all had a long night, so Glynda will lead you to your rooms during your time here," Ozpin answered as the party left. Thrakk could be heard screaming such profanities at Halovar in goblinoid that even those in Vale could make out the vague words of a deranged child in a language that only three people in the world could speak.

As they left Ozpin was left to process everything he had heard he wasn't expecting all this to happen, let alone happen one week before the year began. But what he dreaded most was informing James he was not going to like this at all.


	4. where it begins

Chapter 4: where it begins

So today is the day, thought Halovar as he watched the students fly in toward the school. He was itching to get started. Thrakk on the other hand was not; he spent the whole week complaining about being forced to attend. Oh the fit he threw when he was told that he would wear a uniform both because of school policy and to hide his species.

"Actually where is Thrakk?" the monk thought out loud when he realised that he lost track of the goblinoid.

The bugbear was out in the courtyard. He would have to go to the auditorium in a few minutes so he stayed close by. In his wanderings he did not notice when he was about to bump into someone until it was too late. After knocking the person down he looked to the girl. She had black hair with red highlights and was wearing a skirt and cloak with silver eyes.

However, the girl alone wasn't enough to get Thrakks attention, who was now wearing a mask to hide his inhuman face. Thrakk wanted nothing to do with the girl and clearly she would matter very little to him thus forward.

He was about to leave until he heard a "hey!" being screamed at him by a white haired girl with a ponytail.

"Who do you think you are knocking over my luggage and just leaving like nothing happened? Do you know the damage you could have caused!" she screamed at the wizard.

Thrakk looked her up and down before responding "Now, that I get a look at you, the explosion it could have created would do you some good. Might put some colour on your stark exterior," answered Thrakk.

"How dare you speak to me like that. Do you have any idea who I am?" She replied angrily, shaking a bottle of dust frantically before Thrakk could continue there was a sneeze from the girl in the red skirt that ignited the dust causing an explosion.

"I'm sorry," said the red girl still on the ground.

"You see what happens! What are you both, brain dead,'' the girl in white insulted.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess," Red exclaimed. Before the argument could continue a voice spoke up from behind them

"It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, the largest producer of energy propellant in the world," said a girl with black hair and a bow.

"Finally some recognition," the girl now known as Weiss said triumphantly.

"The same company known for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" she says as Weiss is shocked.

"Oh so you're an awful human. Maybe, I misjudged you, not so boring after all," Thrakk says as Weiss storms off.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," says the hooded girl.

She then looks over to the black haired girl and asks "So what's your name?"

The bow girl had already left, though.

Red dropped to her knees and muttered, "Welcome to Beacon."

"Wow this is sad, yeah life sure does seem to suck, doesn't it," Thrall pauses as if he's about to say something helpful, "well so long depressed child," Thrakk finishes as he walks away.

We cut to another part of the school to another member of the guardians, Kratos to be exact. He was in the room that Ozpin gave the group and he was soon joined by Argith.

"Hey buddy, how's it going? you finally want that whiskey we talked about in the woods?" the goliath asked the ranger who simply sat down next to him and took the bottle Kratos offered.

"We're running low, gonna have to find some more soon," Kratos said.

"What are you talking about? We have a whole barrel," the drow questioned before looking over to see Kratos had already begun to chug the final barrel.

"I should have known," he remarked before taking another swing of whiskey.

Ruby wasn't having the day she had hoped for first her sister ditched her then she bumped into Weiss and whoever that other tall person was. At least she ran into Jaune who she followed to the auditorium where she ran into her sister Yang again.

"So how's your first day going little sister?" asked Yang, a girl with long blond hair and lilac eyes.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded," Ruby said angrily.

"Yikes melt down already," Yang teased.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. I was knocked over by a really tall guy into a crabby girls luggage and they yelled at each other then me and I felt really bad and I just wanted it to stop," Ruby ranted. Little did she know Weiss was right behind her

"You! You're lucky we weren't blown off the face of Remanent," Weiss shouted.

"Oh, God it's happening again," Ruby screamed, jumping into Yang's arms.

"Oh my God you really exploded" Yang said, shocked and if that wasn't enough Thrakk just happened to come along.

"Hey it's you, Red. How's my new favorite depressed kid doing?" Thrakk asked Ruby as he walked towards them waving wildly.

"Hey, my sister's not depressed you know," Yang snapped at Thrakk.

"Really? It sure seems like it. How can you be sure," the bugbear replied before it could escalate Ozpin began speaking to the students.

"I'll keep this brief you have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when your finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people but I look among you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose you assume knowledge we free from this but you will learn here knowledge will only get so far it's up to you to take first step". As Ozpin stepped away Glynda spoke.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins, be read," she then steps away.

"He seemed rather off," Yang said.

"Almost like he wasn't even there," Ruby replied.

"Yeah I've met the guy pretty sure he's getting senile. We should protest him," Thrakk said as he marched off.


	5. chapter 5

chapter 5

In the fading hours of the day the guardians, all but Thrakk who was with the other students, were settling in for the night. They were given a large home big enough for all of them. Stocked with the essentials they would need. Beds, bathrooms, and a kitchen even if they couldn't figure out how to work the stove.

Halovar had just called for a team meeting for all who were there except for Bash who had already gone off to bed. It was well enough as she wouldn't really be able to participate in a meeting easily considered the language barrier.

"Alright everybody, tomorrow marks the official start of our time here at Beacon and I need to know that a particular trouble maker won't cause a problem," Halovar stated as he took a glance at the goliath in the room.

"Hey when have I ever caused any trouble?" asked Kratos as he looked around the table.

"Oh where do we even begin? How about when we were investigating that city in the north and you got to a shirtless wrestling match with the mayor after breaking into his house," Kalista reminded Kratos.

"Come on that was one time," the goliath retorted.

"Or the time we were selling treasure and you pulled a zombie out of the bag of holding and nearly gave the shopkeeper a heart attack," continued Keyzanna.

"He needed more excitement in his life. He should've thanked me plus that was also Thrakk's grandmother's fault for making the zombie," Kratos continued to defend himself.

"Ok how about when you blew up an entire city block in Camelot," Halovar said as he stood up and pointed at Kratos.

"Hey, in my defense that wasn't even me it was Thrakk so blame him for that besides the duel was overseen by the king he was allowed to go all out and nobody even got hurt" Kratos declared.

"That's not the point" both Halovar and Kalista shouted.

"Look, just don't do anything that would draw attention to yourself please I can't keep an eye on everyone all the time now," Halovar said as he sat back down.

"Halovar you've got nothing to worry about me now off to bed," Kratos said as he walked upstairs to his room.

"I'll turn in with him. I'll try to keep out of trouble Halovar. See ya tomorrow morning," Argith said as he Kratos upstairs.

"Wait for me! Also I make no promises to trouble making," yelled Keyzanna as she zoomed up after them.

"Well I guess we'll see if he ,I guess they really, can stay out of trouble. Hope they can. Just ending up here is worrying enough, who knows what's going on back home," Halovar said as he looked down at Excalibur wondering how and why it brought them here, as in Remnant exactly.

"H-hey Halovar don't do that," Kalista stuttered as she sat down next to the young half elf.

"Uhh do what?" Halovar asked, confused as he looked toward the tiefling next to him.

"Don't try to carry the weight of the world you know you only have two hands," she said as she scooted closer to Halovar.

"Every little is gonna alright," she sang putting a hand on Halovar's shoulder.

"Besides, someone has to teach those kids how to fight and you can't do that if you're worried about everyone else," Halovar looked to her and smiled.

"Thanks, your right. I just gotta have faith. Well it's getting late, we should probably get to bed," Halovar said as he yawned and went to his room wondering how things will go tomorrow.

Thrakk was not having a good morning, he was being bugged every moment by an annoying ginger haired girl, who latched onto him after he made a comment to her and her assumed boyfriend. From waking up all the way up to getting to his locker he had finally had enough.

"Can you shut up you infuriating ginger!" Thrakk finally snapped as he turned to the girl with his staff in his hand.

"Well what's got you so grumpy? Did not get enough sleep last night?" she questioned

"I would have gotten a lot more if not for your snoring," he snapped. In truth Thrakk wasn't sure if the girl snores he was just being saying what sounded like a good retort.

"Oh yeah well how about I," before she could finish her threat she suddenly felt more passive toward the bugbear.

Thrakk on the other hand simply walked away, his mask covering his smirk after pulling off a subtle casting of charm person. As he walked by he did one again noticed the white one, he didn't bother learning her actuall name. She was speaking to two others, one with red hair who he remembered seeing on a cereal box in the room provided to the party.

The other a scrawny blonde wearing a hoodie under a set of armor with a sword on his side. Thrakk was about to walk away again when the red haired one threw a spear at the blonde.

"Ah assault, one of the criminally unrepresented criminal arts. I don't know who you are but I like you" Thrakk announced from across the room towards the cereal girl.

"You again? Did you just say you don't know who Pyrrha is either," Weiss shouted back.

"Not a clue, but she's violent so I respect her," Thrakk said as he backed out of the room not wanting to interact with the white girlthe white girl.

They then heard Glynda's voice over the entercom ,"Would all first year students make their way to Beacon cliff to begin initiation."

As the students arrived at the cliff Ozpin began to explain how the initiation will work, "For years you have trained to become warriors today your skills will be tested in the emerald forest."

Glynda then spoke up, "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about forming teams allow me to put rumors to rest. You will form them today."

After hearing that Ruby nervously squeaks, "It's best to be paired with someone you can work well with. That being said the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the four years you stay at Beacon."

Upon hearing this Ruby screamed, "WHAT!"

"Wow even I have to say that is a stupid way of establishing teams," said Thrakk as he looked toward ozpin smugly.

"Oh and do you have any better ideas Mr. Backbiter?" ozpin asked the bugbear who recoiled a little from the oldman using his tribe name.

"Oh, I have several," Thrakk began to say as he was shot off into the air

Ozpin smiled, "Now let's get started."


	6. to the emerald forest

Chapter 6: to the emerald forest

Thrakk was now flying through the air over the emerald forest the bugbear was unfazed by the launching, however, used to the sensation of flying through the air. As the wizard began descending into the grimm infested woods below he simply cast feather fall and landed harmlessly.

"Screw you Oz. I know you're probably watching this somehow. I will get you back for this," shouted Thrakk as the bugbear began analyzing his surroundings.

He had landed in a fairly dense part of the woods and with a small path leading through the trees.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Not like an old ruin in the forest is exactly the reason I got in this mess. I mean it would be crazy if, say, a relic from this ruin were to transport me into an even worse situation," the wizard grumbled as he made his way through the forest he felt a small rumbling underneath him. As he continues the rumbling gets more and more intense until a large centipede like Grimm bursts from the ground.

"Ahh you're a new one aren't you," Thrakk said calmly as the beast scurried towards him.

Right as the grimm was about to attack Thrakk flew into the air avoiding it he then pointed his finger at the Grimm and a small green ray shot from it. As soon as the beam hit the grimm was reduced to a pile of gray dust on the ground.

The necromancer floated back to the ground. Disintegrate was among one of his favorite spells. As such it made sense as to why he would choose to pass it off as his 'semblance'. Many of his spells he would have to use sparingly or not at all as Halovar warned him that people would get suspicious if he flung spells around as if they were back home.

At that moment a large plume of fire ignited further into the forest and screaming could be heard enticing the bugbear to investigate.

As Ruby and Weiss stood back to back surrounded by Beowulf's pondering what to do, three scorching rays blasted into the Grimm as Thrakk walked into the clearing.

"Hey it's your new best friend Thrakk Backbitter. Did you miss me? I bet you missed me. Am I right? White one, I don't remember your name," Thrakk said in a voice dripping with spite.

Weiss spoke before Ruby, "Oh no it's you again. Why couldn't it have been anyone but you. What are you doing here, we already have partners? You know what never mind we're leaving."

With that Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm and bolted through the opening Thrakk made with the scorching rays. The bugbear quickly gave chase, knowing that despite being a powerhouse all his own if a grimm pinned him down he could very well die.

Ruby snaps out of the surprise then snaps at Weiss, "What was that!? That should have been easy!"

"Well maybe if you exercised the slightest bit of caution I wouldn't have set the forest on fire" Weiss retorted..

"Look, we all can agree that you're both pathetic in your own ways and are lucky I came along to save both of you," Thrakk said smugly trying to sow discourse.

"What did you just say," both girls yelled at Thrakk.

"You heard me. Now follow me," Thrakk said

"And, why would we?" Weiss questioned the hidden wizard.

"Because I'm an expert in finding old forest ruins, raided one literally last week in fact. Now come along I might need to sacrifice one of you to save myself," grumbled Thrakk as he marched deeper through the woods.


	7. chapter 7

Shortly after the students where launched off into woods the rest of the guardians made their way to the cliff. "Ah it's nice to make it out here Why though" Ozpin questioned confused as to why they would come. After all they could simply watch the students from their room.

Halovar was the first to speak "Well I brought the guardians out here in case they encounter something they can't handle" the monk spoke as he looked over at Glynda's screen. Ozpin admired the man's concern and while he dosen't think its necessary he remained quiet about it. Glynda on the voiced her thoughts.

"While you're concern is appreciated the students won't encounter anything they can't handle so you can go back". As soon as she finishes Kratos loudly responds "Oh listen woman you dont know monsters as well we do leave it to the professionals" the goliath blurts as he Pat's glynda on the head. The huntress gets annoyed by the fighters disrespect and bats his hand away.

Before she can retaliate Halovar quickly whacks the goliath on the back of the head. "We are sorry for our companions antics however you never know what could happen are being hear can't hurt". Kalista spoke softly as she put herself between kratos and glynda Argith at the time was scanning the horizon for threats as Keyzanna started strumming a tune.

* * *

As Yang and her new partner Blake who happens to be the girl Ruby Thrakk met the other day.Made their way through the woods they finally make it to clearing with a small stone structure in the center. "Think this is the place?" Yang asked seriously Blake however just rolled her eyes and walked down the hill. Yang followed close behind until they reached the small ruin.

As the pair approached they found what they assumed were the artifacts "chess pieces?" Blake said confused. "I guess we should pick one" she continued. " How about a cute little pony" Yang said excitedly as she lifted the white knight piece into the air. "Sure" Blake remarked cracking a small smile at her new her new partner's attitud.

"well that was easy" Yang acknowledged as she pocketed the chess piece "it's not like this place was hard to find" the secret faunas replied as soon as they were about to leave they heard a loud high pitched scream "some girls in trouble" Yang said concerned as she turns to direction it came from. Then they heard a voice from above "heads uuuuup!" Ruby yelled as she fell from the sky only to knocked into a tree by juane.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked confused just then a certain bugbear floated down next to them. "Yellow black I bet you where curious as where I was" Thrakk said coincided. Before anyone could respond the ginger Thrakk saw that morning rode in on an ersa. "Did she ride an ersa?" Blake once again asked baffled.

Then Pyrha emerged from the the trees chased by a massive scorpion Grimm. "Did she just run here with a death stalker chasing her?" Blake asked for the final time. Yang had enough calling for things to calm down "um Yang" Ruby said timidly to her half sister getting her attention "what" Yang said dejectedly lowering her head. Ruby simply pointed up to Weiss holding on to a nevermore.

"Why would you leave me!" Weiss shouted "we said jump don't blame us for being to incompetent to do so" Thrakk criticized. "She's falling" said the boy in green tunic that the ginger was with "so what if she dies she dies its how nature intended. Thrakk stated as the other's just glared at the wizard "Don't look at me like that you know its true". As that was said Weiss and juane land safely on the ground.

"Great the gangs all here now we die together" Yang said annoyed "I like the way you think" The wizard remarked "not if can help it" Ruby said as she dashed towards the deathstalker only to bated away by its large claws. She tried to escape but her Cloak had been pinned by one of the nevermore feathers.

She was about to be impaled by the deathstalker until Weiss froze it in place "well I guess I better get going" Thrakk said taking a chess piece "What do you mean your leaving?" Yang asked Thrakk as started walking away. "I mean that going back to the cliff I don't have to fight these things" Thrakk grumbled as he turned around "as much as it pains me to say he's right no need for us to dilly dally our objective is right in front of us" Weiss regretfully agreed".

"Yeah our mission was get a relic and make back cliffs" Ruby followed up as she and juane pick their own pieces. "Let's go" she command afterwards as they ran across the field "where are you going the cliff is the other way well as I said natural selection" Thrakk said started going back. However the wizard started noticing large footprints and noises that seemed to come from an elephant.

At that moment the rest of the guardians burst from the tree line "Thrakk glad we found you are the other students nearby?" Halovar said in a serious tone meaning something was afoot. "They ran that I tried to tell them that it was this way but no one pays attention to me" Thrakk ranted. "Halovar it's coming" Argith warned as he loaded an arrow " Halovar tell me what is coming".

Before anyone could answer a massive elephant like Grimm burst into the clearing. "That's what's coming HAHA" cheered Kratos as the goliath charged in to attack the beast. The rest of the guardians also started attacking Keyzanna strummed a tune and a large cloud of dagers surrounded the Grimm slowing it down only momentarily.

Halovar pellets the beast with bolts of ki that seemed to stagger it "Thrakk exalted darkness" Halovar said to Thrakk as he avoided the left over lightning from Argiths lightning arrow. "That's still a stupid name" the wizard mocked. "Just do it" the two then meet up with each other as Halovar held out his hand hand he shouted "searing sunburst" as a blast of golden energy shot forth combined with the green ray from Thrakks spell.

As the attack made contact a large explosion rang out as the quickly disappeared leaving nothing behind. "Well that was pretty easy" Kalista said as she sheathed her swords "of course it was we have killed dragons an elephant isn't going do us in we aren't rookies" keyzanna bragged.

However right after Halovar takes off in the direction Thrakk said the students went. He wanted to make sure that they were ok. As he made it to the cliff they went to all he saw was Ruby at the top whith the body of the nevermore falling down the side. The half elf simply smiled as he made his way back to his party.

* * *

"Juane Ark, Pyrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and lie ren the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces from now on you ne known as team jnpr led by Juane Ark". Ozpin said as he announced the teams being formed. Pyrha smiled as at Juane being leader giving a small punch on shoulder knocking over.

"Ruby Rose,Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiaolong and Blake Belladonna you retrieved the white knight pieces you will now be know as team Rwby led by Ruby Rose". Weiss looked on in shock that Ruby was made leader Insted of her while Yang simply hugged her sister.

"Before we go however there is one more student who will be joining you Thrakk Backbitter" Thrakk begrudgingly walked to the stage. "I know whats going on here your putting me them" Thrakk said pointing to Rwby. "No Ruby is enough already I dont him of all people" "This will be an interesting year" Ozpin said ignoring Weiss.

* * *

In the dark alleys of vale the picks up a figure can be seen fluttering in and out of existence. Until if finally stabilizes and a man in long red robe and hood is seen. He is tall and holding a staff "free I'm finally free" he had gathering energy for past week to reform. This was dark lord himself Grimm Dundragon finally free from his imprisonment from Arthur.

He began walking to find a place to stay eventually find an old warehouse. walking in side he finds an a ginger haired man with a cane. "Well well well what have we here doth mother know you werith her drapes" he mocked the dark lord "It would be unwise to test my patience" Grimm said menacingly.

" Why if you haven't noticed we have surrounded" the man said as many white fang grunts come out The warlock looked around and said " I am surrounded by nothing but fear and dead men". As he taps his staff on the ground and a large dark portal opens up the air drops below freezing everyone is blinded and large tentacles crush the grunts.

As the spell ends he approaches the "What is your name?" Grimm asked in cold calm voice "Roman Torchwick" he replied still recovering from earlier. "Good good now tell me who is in charge here".


	8. Let's get ready to rumble

As the sun rises over beacon the newly formed team rwbby has just started their day. With the team decorating their room Thrakk didn't have much anything that could suggest they were from another world where with the rest of the guardians. Really the only thing he had with him was Arma his familiar who was passing as his pet bird.

"Alright so our second order of business is classes at nine we" Ruby didn't get a chance to continue before Weiss cut her off. "Did you say nine o clock it's 8:55 you dunce" she shouted as she ran out the door "uh to class" Ruby said following after her. Team jnpr where chasing close behind Thrakk however was far less concerned as he casually walked to class.

It was one he was particularly excited mostly since it was being taught by Halovar. The Wizard took it upon himself to be the biggest nuisance possible. Due to his disinterest in arriving on time he made it there far behind the rest of his team. "Now have you been young man" Thrakk heard Glynda say from across the room.

"Just taking in the sights if it wasn't obvious" Thrakk said he walked down the isle to sit with his team. "You where supposed to be here five minutes ago" Glynda scolded "well you get a gold star for arriving on time do it again tomorrow and you may get a medal" the bugbear fired back. Before Glynda could continue another voice spoke up "just glad your finally here Thrakk".

The bugbear instantly recognized it however it was new to the other student's. "Hello my name is Halovar Oakenheel" Halovar introduced himself as he entered the room. Ruby looked at the man and her attention quickly turned to sword buckled to his hip. It was the most beautiful weapon she ever laid eyes on its golden ornate hilt that glistened with an angelic glow a blade so sharp you'd swear it could cleave mountains any who saw it would say it shined with the light of thirty torches.

"We should probably get started don't you think Glynda" Halovar said knowing that ignoring Thrakk was better otherwise they would be here all day. "Your right this is dedicated to teaching you skills you will need to fight the creatures of Grimm" Glynda said as she began addressing the entire class. "Then why aren't we learning from someone who can fight" Thrakk blurted out as Weiss glared at him.

"What are you doing you realise both of them are a licensed huntsman and huntress" Weiss berated the angsty bugbear. "Says you I haven't seen a license" Thrakk retorted to Weiss as he takes a look at Halovar.

"Well if you're unimpressed perhaps we could give you a demonstration" the monk said stepping up. "Professor Halovar are suggesting we dual each other?" Glynda asked as Thrakk visibly cringed after hearing Halovar being called professor. "That is what I'm suggesting after all it will give them a goal to work towards" the half elf stepping into the center of the stage.

"Well I suppose you're right alright I accept your challenge" Glynda said as she stepped forward drawing her weapon. As she dose Halovar takes excalibur off his belt and puts it to the side instead taking out his qurterstaff. Ruby who first had stars in her eyes instantly deflated "aww I really wanted to what that sword could do" she said as Halovar and Glynda prepared themselves.

The two combatants stood 20 feet from each other and behind them a large screen displayed the condition of their auras. a loud buzzer sounded and the began there battle Glynda struck first beginning with a volley of projectiles. Halovar was able to doge them as they came it would take much more to the evasive monk.

"Come on hit him already" Thrakk demanded from the sidelines he wasn't fond of goodwitch but anyone who beat up Halovar was good in his book. After evading Glynda's attacks the half elf was able to close the distance between. Connecting his Staff to her body knocking her back.

He quickly followed up with his own assault "Radiant sun bolt" he shouted holding out hand firing a barrage of ki bolts. However before they made contact the professor blocked them with a shield. Ruby was in awe of Halovar's speed and found herself rooting for him "Kick her but professor". Thrakk looked at her with a look of disgust "no no you're cheering for the wrong person".

As Halovar began to rush forward again he was suddenly grabbed in mid air and flung across the room only to under a cloud dropping shards of ice. "Searing arc strike" he chanted as a torent of flame shot from his finger tips melting the ice instantly. Deciding to end the fight now the monk put his hands together and spoke one last chant. "Searing sun burst" he said as massive bust of ki shot toward Glynda.

Despite her attempts to block it broke right through her shield and detonated on top of her. As the fight ended with Glynda's aura in the red the class was silent until. "No Halovar you weren't supposed to win" Thrakk announced frustrated "I expected better from you Goodwitch. The angsty bugbear one as Yang collected money from the betting ring they had going.

As Halovar helped Glynda to her feet he took a look around and asked "So who wants to spar first?"


	9. the badge and the burden

"Monsters demons prowlers of the night" spoke a large round man in a red coat. Peter Port was giving a lecture about different types of grimm or he was supposed to he was easily side tracked and began telling stories of his youth instead. "Yes the creatures of grimm have many names by simply refer to them as prey ha" he exclaimed only to be meet with silence. Likely to due with the fact no one was listening for example Ruby Rose who was doodling and dozing off annoying Weiss.

"So the moral of the story a true huntsman must be dependable well educated, strategic and wise who among you believes they are the embodiment of these traits"? Port asked looking around the room. Just then two hands rose up "I do" they both said before looking at each other. Oh you can't possibly think that you are all of those things! Weiss shouted as she looked over at Thrakk. "Why not I am the most dependable person here and um very smart" the hidden wizard said in voice that Weiss thought was so obnoxious she could scream.

"Now calm down miss Schnee I believe that this young man deserves the chance to prove himself that you do" the professor said causing Weiss to scoff and Thrakk to smirk under his mask. now why don't both come up here and face your foe" as he grabbed his axe and walked over to a cage. "Go Weiss" Yang cheered "fight well Thrakk" Blake said waiving a team RWBBY flag "Yeah you two represent team RWBBY" cheered ruby.

Before Weiss snapped back "Ruby I'm trying to concentrate" she scolded which made Ruby shrink into her seat. "Aww but I was enjoying having my name be praised" Thrakk replied in high and mighty tone and while it wasn't his intention it did make Ruby feel a little better.

As soon as Port cut the lock on the cage a large boar charged out towards the students both of them managing to get out of the way. "Ha ha weren't expecting that where you" Port said as Weiss charged forward and clashing with the creature however this resulted in Weiss getting her weapon stuck in its tusks. "Bold new approach I like it" Port as he stood back watching closely "Aw yes only a master could have come with such a foolproof plan" the bugbear taunted as he stood to the side laughing. This caused her blood to boil in anger as her sword was ripped from her hands.

"Now will you do without your weapon?" Port asked as she rolled away "hey hears a thought why you do something"? Weiss shouted angry glaring at Thrakk. "Why would your doing so well?" he asked smugly. "Weiss go for its belly there's no armor underneath" Ruby shouted causing Weiss to snap "Stop telling me what to do!" she shouted blocking another charge from the boar causing it to fall on it's back however before she could strike a bolt of lightning pierced its stomach killing it. At first Weiss was confused until she looked back at Thrakk lowering his hand "bravo bravo I see we are the presence of true hunters in training that's all the time for today class dismissed".

Weiss immediately stormed off with Ruby following after her and meeting her in the hallway. "Weiss what's wrong with you why are" Ruby was cut off by Weiss replying "What's wrong with me what's wrong with you your supposed to be a leader but all you've been so far is a nuisance" she scolded as Ruby scoffed "what did I do?" she asked. "That's it you've done nothing to earn your position I've studied I trained and I deserve better ozpin made a mistake" she huffs as she walks away. Ruby lowered her head sadly when she heard a voice from behind.

"Are you alright that didn't end very well ?" Ruby jumped slightly as she turned around and saw Halovar standing there. "Oh professor Halovar how did you hear?" she asked looking up at the half elf "I head all of it actually" he answered honestly. "So do you think she's right did ozpin make a mistake?" she asked looking hurt by what Weiss said. The monk thought for a moment before answering "no no I don't think so I don't know much about you but I know that you have what it takes to lead but you have to work your hardest to show Weiss and the others that do" he said while Ruby listened in.

"You say it like it's so easy" she replied looking down "it's not but if it was anybody could do it but I think you have the determination to pull it off" the monk said Ruby's spirits rose again "Thanks professor I needed that" Ruby said happily . "Your welcome now I don't want to hold you up to long so ill let you and I'll see you in class" Ruby simply nodded and walked away. "Well said Halovar" said ozpin as he walked up to him "I was just speaking from experience we aren't so different really" Halovar said as he leaned against the wall "how so?" asked ozpin taking a sip of his drink.

"We both become leaders of a band of misfits charged with an important task she just has a little longer to learn the ropes then me" he replied as he bid farewell and walked away.

* * *

In the warehouse he encounter the white fang Grimm Dundragon sat he learned a few things about this new world from Roman after arriving. He was going to be meeting the one calling the shots a woman named Cinder Fall and explaine to her that the operation was under new management. "So this the man who attacked last night" said a women's voice as Cinder stepped into the room.

"Yeah he came in here used some hocus pocus crap and killed all the men then he asked to speak to you" Roman said shaking nerves about seeing the dark mage once again. "So you're the one in charge I don't know why I expected more after your didn't even fight back" the dark lord said in his usual chilling voice. " No matter I'll get them in shape" he said standing up.

"And what exactly makes you think you can? asked matching Grimm's tone "because I am the man who brought my world to its knees I am the man who feared even Merlin with his magical ability because I am the man who will rebuild my army here and conker not just this world but mine and all others beyond" he ranted as he walked to Cinder and cast a spell of mass suggestion to make them obey as turned his mind to excalibur.

* * *

**well howdy it's been a while I know but I'm back and I'm ready to continue this story now the campaign has progressed since last time and we've learned something big about one of the party members that will be worked into at some point until then this is ancient precursor signing out**


End file.
